Raven
by EMBER DAUGHTER OF FRIEZA
Summary: please just read it cause I'm not good at summaries. Only helpful and nice comments!


Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE OC AND STORY!

**CHAPTER 1: The seeker**

**Two years ago... (Megatron's P.O.V.)**

"Make way!" I heard Knockout yell as he and Breakdown went running down the halls with someone on the stretcher, I walked after them and entered the med bay, "Knockout! What is the meaning of all this commot-" I was caught off guard when I saw Raven lying on the medical berth almost dead, I ran to her and begged her to wake up, "my lord, Raven will not survive..." I gave Knockout a death glare, Raven was the human that saved my life, she was like a daughter to me and a sister to Breakdown, Knockout, Soundwave, Shockwave and even Arachnid. I then saw a shard of dark energon on the table and grabbed it, "can this save her?" I asked Knockout and he pondered the thought for a few seconds, "that could work, but you would have to insert it in her heart" he showed me where her heart is and I shoved it into her, she screamed in agony but I blocked out her screams until it was fully inserted and after I finished a huge blinding white light covered the room, after the light was gone I saw Raven sitting upright but she didn't look human anymore, "w-what happened? W-why am I in the med bay?"

"You were attacked by the Autobots and brought here, then lord Megatron saved your life by inserting dark energon into your heart" after Breakdown had explained everything to her she looked in the mirror, she has red optics, cat ear shaped audio receptors, black and purple armor, claws on her servos and feet, a tail, and is a few inches shorter than that traitor, Starscream. Raven was surprised but thanked me for saving her life.

**PRESENT... (Raven's P.O.V.)**

I was sleeping peacefully in my berth when I heard the teenage Predaking roaring again, I jumped out of the berth and went to Shockwave's lab where Predaking was staying, lucky for me it was just down the hall. I went inside to see a seeker backed into a corner by an angry Predaking, "Predaking!" I growled, he turned his attention towards me and came closer with his head lowered in shame, "now Predaking, what have I told you about trying to kill Decepticons?" I start to pet him and he whimpered, "don't worry, I'm not mad just don't do it again" I walk over to the seeker still cowering in the corner, "need help?" He looks at me in shock then at Predaking, "don't worry about him, he won't hurt you while I'm here" he nods his helm and takes my servo, once we leave the lab he stops shaking and takes a good look at me, "who are you?"

"My name is Raven, might I ask who you are?"

"I am Starscream"

"Wait...aren't you that traitor?"

"Yes but I have joined the Decepticons once more"

"I see" soon there's scratching at the door and I go back in again with Starscream hiding right behind me, "yes?" Predaking stars whining in a language only I understand, "Predaking, I-I'm sure you can fall asleep without my help"

"You can understand him?" I nod my helm and King starts whining again, "what does he want?"

"H-He wants me to sing him a lullaby..." King's whines get louder, "alright I'll sing, just don't wake up Shockwave" I go in the room and Star waits outside, I Start to sing the song 'Name' by Fireflight,

"Seven days old in the ICU tonight Little baby boy  
They don't want to have to say goodbye  
Your mother's on the phone, your father's in the hall  
Praying, "God save his life"

He sees you, He's near you  
He knows your face  
He knows your pain  
He sees you, and He loves you  
He knows your name  
He knows your name

Four doors down  
There's a man who just won't wake up  
He crashed so hard  
And the doctors want to pull the plug  
Your wife is by your side, saying not tonight  
Praying God will just show up

Maybe you're alone  
In the corner of an empty house  
Or maybe you're the one  
No one notices in the crowd

He sees you, He's near you He knows your face,  
He knows your pain He sees you and He loves you  
He knows your name, He knows your name  
He knows your name  
He knows your name"

Soon enough King is curled up and sleeping, I silently take my leave and find Star waiting for me outside, "you have a beautiful voice" he whispers and I blush, "thanks" I whisper back, "so when did you join the Decepticons?"

"About four years ago"

"And how long have you been on this planet?"

"All my life" Starscream looks at me confused, "Oh that's right, you weren't here when I was human" his jaw drops and I giggle, "I saved Megatron's life four years ago and he made me a Decepticon, one day I was caught in the crossfire and I was on the verge of death but then Megatron jammed a shard of dark energon into my heart and when I woke up I wasn't human anymore...he saved my life"

"I'm surprised he actually cares about you...he never cares about anyone"

"Yeah, he sometimes treats me like his daughter" I let out a yawn, "I should get back to the berth"

"Then I wish you pleasant dreams and Raven...would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I would love to, Star" he smiles evilly and we go back to the berth for a goodnights rest.


End file.
